


Because Jesse McCree You are the First to Charm Your Way into My Heart

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also there is a mentioning of fucking, but again that's it, but it's not that bad and it doesn't go into detail at all, goes through from when they first meet, there is mentionings of injuries, until when they confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: The first time Hanzo and McCree meet it is by chance. Both were on the run, doing whatever they could to keep a low profile, hiding from two very different, yet similar pasts. They were both running, literally and decided to hide in the same back alley, one from the cops chasing him down for a crime he didn’t commit, the other from assassins from a crime family left behind.





	

 

The first time Hanzo and McCree meet it is by chance. Both were on the run, doing whatever they could to keep a low profile, hiding from two very different, yet similar pasts. They were both running, literally and decided to hide in the same back alley, one from the cops chasing him down for a crime he didn’t commit, the other from assassins from a crime family left behind.

Hanzo’s first impression on Jesse McCree was wondering how they weren’t being found in the alley with the noise coming from his spurs. His second was wondering why McCree was even wearing spurs to begin with, they were flashy and loud, two things he as an assassin knew would most certainly lead to death due to discovery. He didn’t voice any of these observations, he knew the cowboy was well armed and judging by his steady breathing and amused smirk on his face, the cowboy was more than capable of taking care of himself.

McCree’s first impression of Hanzo was simply put as “damn.” He knew early on in his hormonal swings of puberty that he was gay, and Hanzo was probably the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Even with a serious, slightly winded expression he was simply breathtaking. Armed with a bow and his left pectoral out only piqued his interest as well. He knew the man was deadly, no one carried around a bow like that without knowing how to use it effectively. Like the archer, he was confident in his abilities to take care of himself. The tattoo on his arm that was exposed was almost as eye catching as his face, and if he wasn’t running himself he would be worried what a pretty guy like him was doing on the run.

“Now, what does a pretty face like you gotta ru-“

“Shhh cowman,” the archer snapped shoving him against the wall and covered his mouth with his hand as he looked up at the rooftops as five figures, all dressed in dark clothing jumped overhead. McCree followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow, instantly recognizing that they were trained killers, hit men, or assassins. “My business is my own, and it would be best if you didn’t get involved.” His voice was even, calm despite the danger. After his had passed, and he was sure they weren’t going to come back and find him he stood back. “It would be best if you forgot ever running into me.”

“Wait I-“ McCree stepped forward and reached out as Hanzo climbed up the side of the building, his feet barely heard against the roof as he ran off, leaving McCree to sigh and slump down. He didn’t even get his name.

 

Five years pass before they meet again. Hanzo was joining Overwatch on behalf his brother’s wishes, wanting to earn his forgiveness, as well as forgive himself. Jesse was shocked when he saw him, instantly recognizing his face, the sharp cheekbones, and muscled chest and back immediately stood out to him. This time, he got his name, and once Hanzo found out that McCree knew his brother, and was closer to him than most, the archer became distant.

 

“So, you’re the infamous Hanzo Shimada,” Jesse had said casually one night as he was drinking coffee and smoking. Both of them were having a hard time sleeping. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it was the first time Jesse decided to start a conversation.

It was the first time the emotionless scowl that seemed to live on Hanzo’s face faltered. He looked at the surface of the counter of the bar he was sitting at and sighed. “Yes,” he said quietly his voice having sad notes to it. Jesse wasn’t going to comment on his tone, or how his eyes turned down. He didn’t comment on how his shoulders seemed to be bearing a lot of weight, nor how his heart was being squeezed from within his chest at how much he wanted to help that man, to hold him and assure him that all has been forgiven. He knew that it wouldn’t work, and that Hanzo would most likely stray away from him no matter how friendly and warm the cowboy was.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. It didn’t mean he was going to be kind, gentle, and even charming toward the elder Shimada.

He went out of his way to include Hanzo in daily activities they both shared. Every morning they met in the shooting range and had a little competition on who’s aim was better that day. At first this was a serious matter, the competitive air pushing both men to outperform the other, neither one wanting to back down from a challenge. Eventually the word that were tossed around weren’t light quips on the other’s skill to make the other falter, they because warm and teasing, commenting playfully how the other was the slightest fraction of a millimeter off from the intended target.

They started to hang out outside of the shooting range, watching old movies, getting food together, or simply wandering around the base. McCree found out just how much the archer’s actions weighed on his soul, and did his best to reassure him that he was worth the forgiveness Genji was giving him.

McCree learned from their talks that Hanzo Shimada was beautiful inside and out. Though by their pasts they were no better from one another, the way Hanzo described his feelings of guilt, were poetic. Though he wasn’t in Overwatch to be the “good guy” he was still trying to better his conscience. He was there to better himself as a person.

“I know I cannot be a good man like you McCree, but I want to redeem myself from all the wrongs I have done in this world. In my travels I have learned that this world is a beautiful place, a place that is wasted on the soul of a killer,” he had explained. McCree didn’t tell him that he was no better than the archer, that he was doing the same thing and felt the same way. He knew Hanzo would insist that the cowboy was good, and use that silver tongue of his to explain how in a way that left McCree speechless in a rebuttal.

 

Genji was the first to find out about Jesse’s infatuation with his brother. He and Jesse were casually sparring in one of the training rooms when he brought it up to cause the cowboy to stumble and turn toward him in shock.

“Wh- How didjya know?” McCree asked as he sat up and looked at Genji in shock. The cyborg ninja chuckled and sat down on the mat across from McCree, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to leave until he said his fill.

“I see the way you look at him, it is similar to the look you once gave me, also Reyes, yet somehow different. It’s softer, warmer.” There was a pause as he took off his face plate so the cowboy could see the soft smile on the ninja’s face. “In fact, I am encouraging you to pursue it. Though he hasn’t told me personally, he spends a lot of time with you and is happy to do so. He needs people Jesse, and you are someone I trust, even if it leads to you mercilessly fucking my brother into a mattress.”

Jesse coughed on his spit at how casually the last part of Genji’s sentence came out with a casual shrug to accompany it. “Genji holy shit.”

“What? Are you saying you don’t want that?”

McCree didn’t answer, because he did.

 

Hanzo was the first one to get injured out of the three of them, and it was enough to worry everyone in the Gibraltar base. He was caught off guard, the building he was standing on blew up from under him, sending him flying with the debris, his prosthetic legs broken beyond repair.

McCree was the first one to make it into the hallway outside the on-base clinic, the doors shut and locked tightly as the cowboy stood there in shock, thinking about the last conversation he had with Hanzo.

_“Now, y’all come back, there’s a lil somethin’ I am wantin’ to do for ya when ya do,” McCree said bowing his head down and taking the smallest steps closer to the archer. Since his talk with Genji he was picking up a few more cues from the archer, how the smiles he gave to Jesse were different than the smiles he gave anyone else, how when McCree did something like take a small step forward, he would do the same, their foreheads hovering close to one another._

_The light touches the archer gave him, straightening his collar to mask his want to pull the cowboy closer, were almost too much. Their late night talks, how at east Hanzo was, how easily he seemed to confide in McCree made his pulse race. The light teasing the archer gave him, was more endearing than McCree could handle._

_“I will be back in one piece Jesse. I look forward to what you have waiting for me upon my return.” He reached down and gently squeezed McCree’s hand before walking onto the airship._

Now, he there was a chance he wouldn’t wake up, and the plans he had made to take him out on a date was the last thing on the cowboy’s mind. He just wanted to know that Hanzo, his Hanzo Shimada was going to be okay. He wanted to hold the man and tell him that sometimes he wasn’t awake at three am because he was feeling guilty about things that happened twenty years ago, he couldn’t sleep because he was alone, and the only thing that could help was Hanzo.

Genji showed up and put his hand on McCree’s shoulder. “He will be okay, he is in good hands,” Genji assured him. “I know you had plans to ask him out Jesse. I promise you will have your chance.”

Genji was allowed to see Hanzo first, insistence on McCree’s part, they weren’t together despite what everyone else on the base said. He told Genji to take his time despite his own anxieties acting up. Knowing Hanzo was okay from Angela was slightly reassuring, but it was still something he’s like to see with his own eyes.

When McCree got in Hanzo gave him a weak smile. “Genji spoiled your surprise McC-Jesse,” he said remembering the cowboy had been insisting getting to be on a first name basis with the archer. McCree took the seat next to his bed and held his hand. “I accept.”

McCree smiled and lightly pressed his lips to the archer’s forehead. “Yeah, it was gonna be a big deal, for me anyways. Ana always said I was a real charmer.” Hanzo gave him a weak smile and moved to hold his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“She’s right in saying that. Because Jesse McCree, you are the first to charm your way into my heart.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is not really edited at all. Like I read through it to make sure there weren't any glaring errors, but between grinding to get loot boxes, doing a drawing for someone for a Secret Santa thing, and writing these, I am trying my best. 
> 
> If you want to follow me here's my [ tumblr](http://www.caliginous-confused.tumblr.com).


End file.
